


Sebenarnya,

by aruhime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: Selama beberapa hari, mereka tidak berinteraksi selain dengan pandangan mata. Seungsik menolak untuk menjadi yang pertama memecah kekakuan di antara mereka, alhasil Sejun harus bisa puas dengan pandangan tajam Seungsik setiap kali ia menemukan Sejun di depan toko bukunya.Sejun tahu ia ingin bertanya,sedang apa kamu di sini?
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Sebenarnya,

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sebenarnya fic ini sudah dipost di akun twitterku, lewat write.as, tetapi aku kok rasanya ingin posting di sini juga, lol.  
> Mungkin akan kutranslate ke dalam bahasa Inggris (biar lebih banyak yang baca, lol) tapi... nggak sekarang ha ha ha ha.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

Meskipun entah sudah berapa lama mereka tidak lagi saling berhubungan, Sejun tampaknya tidak dapat lepas dari kebiasaannya menunggu Seungsik pulang dari toko buku tempatnya bekerja. Hari ini pun, Sejun dapat terlihat sedang duduk di pembatas jalan di depan toko buku itu. Ia menyesap kopi panas yang ia beli dari kafe yang terletak beberapa blok jauhnya dari tempat itu. Kepul uap membayang berkabut di depan wajahnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Seungsik mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ia tampak kaget melihat Sejun yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan toko bukunya, namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Selama beberapa hari, mereka tidak berinteraksi selain dengan pandangan mata. Seungsik menolak untuk menjadi yang pertama memecah kekakuan di antara mereka, alhasil Sejun harus bisa puas dengan pandangan tajam Seungsik setiap kali ia menemukan Sejun di depan toko bukunya.

Sejun tahu ia ingin bertanya, _sedang apa kamu di sini?_

Sejun akan jauh lebih lega jika Seungsik menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sengit, sungguh. Lebih baik ia mendengar omelan Seungsik daripada diacuhkan seperti ini. Setelah malam-malam panjang ditemani suara detik jam di kamarnya, Sejun harus mengakui ia merindukan omelan Seungsik. Ia merindukan Seungsik yang akan mengomentari caranya memegang spatula saat memasak makan malam bersama. Ia merindukan Seungsik yang akan mengomelinya tentang tali sepatunya yang tidak terikat dengan benar. Ia merindukan kehadiran Seungsik di dalam ruangnya.

Hari ini Sejun bertekad untuk menghentikan kecanggungan mereka.

Shift Seungsik masih tersisa setengah jam lagi. Sejun menyandarkan dirinya di pembatas jalan seperti biasa, diam-diam berdoa agar ia bisa menyapa Seungsik nanti. Meskipun hanya sebatas sapaan basa-basi, Sejun berpikir, setidaknya ia hari itu sudah berusaha. Ia bisa meningkatkan usahanya sedikit demi sedikit setiap hari. _Baby steps, Sejun._ Untungnya hari ini tidak turun hujan. Menurut berita pagi tadi, perkiraan cuaca hari ini hanyalah berawan dengan sedikit angin. Hanya angin, Sejun meremehkan di dalam kepalanya. Jaket dan sweater tebal tentu dapat mengatasi angin malam yang menusuk.

Setengah jam lamanya, Sejun berkali-kali menghardikkan kepalanya ke arah toko buku setiap kali ia mendengar pintunya terbuka. Setiap kali juga ia dikecewakan dengan pengunjung-pengunjung toko buku yang datang dan pergi. _Bukan Seungsik,_ pikir Sejun. Kenapa lama sekali shift Seungsik malam ini?

Sejun tidak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Seungsik tengah duduk gelisah di ruang karyawan di dalam toko buku. Shiftnya sudah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun ia tahu pasti ada Sejun yang menunggunya di depan toko. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi hari ini.

Chan berdiri berkacak pinggang di depannya.

“Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti ini?”

“Seperti apa, Chanie?” Seungsik malah balik bertanya. Ia sibuk memperhatikan layar ponselnya, memperhatikan unggahan foto-foto Instagram teman-temannya, berusaha mengabaikan Chan.

“Ya, seperti ini!” Chan menahan keinginannya untuk merebut ponsel Seungsik. “Aku sudah bosan dengan _update_ galau dari Sejun. Kamu juga. Kenapa aku masuk _private list_ kalian berdua, sih.”

“Cuma kamu yang ada di _private list_ ku, Chan.”

Chan menghela nafas panjang. “Bukannya dulu ada Sejun juga?”

“Ya ‘kan kita sudah—” Seungsik menutup matanya. “‘kan kita sudahan.”

“Sudahan dari mananya,” Chan mendengus. “Kalau kamu sudah nggak _update playlist_ favorit Sejun lagi di _private_ , baru bilang kalau beneran sudahan.”

Seungsik tidak berkata apa-apa.

Di luar, Sejun mulai khawatir. Sudah lebih lima belas menit dari jadwal pulang Seungsik. Kopinya sudah habis sejak tadi. Ia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, haruskah ia masuk dan mencari Seungsik? Tetapi, apa yang harus ia katakan pada rekan-rekan kerja Seungsik? Bagaimana jika Seungsik semakin marah padanya? Ia tidak ingin membuat keributan di dalam toko.

Sejun menyesal ia meninggalkan sarung tangannya di rumah tadi.

Ketika Sejun memantapkan hatinya untuk masuk, ia melihat seseorang keluar dari toko buku. Bukan Seungsik.

“Hai, Sejunnie.”

“Kak Chan,”

Chan meringis. Ia masih mengenakan seragam toko bukunya. Ia tampak lelah, tetapi Sejun tahu ia sudah bekerja sejak pagi tadi, tentu saja ia terlihat lelah.

Jika Chan keluar menghampirinya, berarti ada dua kemungkinan. Hari ini Seungsik libur, atau Seungsik masih ada di dalam dan sengaja menunggu sampai Sejun menyerah dan pergi dengan sendirinya.

Sejun memandang Chan dengan penuh pertanyaan.

“Sejun mau masuk?” Sejun sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran itu. Ia tidak menyangka Chan akan langsung bertanya tepat sasaran. “Kamu mau ketemu Seungsik, ‘kan?”

“…iya.”

“Dia ada di dalam, kok. Tokonya sudah mau tutup, kalau kalian mau bicara aku bisa nungguin di luar sebentar.”

“Tapi, kalau Kak Seungsiknya nggak mau ketemu, aku bisa apa, Kak,” Sejun tertawa datar. “Besok saja aku balik lagi.”

Sejun tidak dapat mengartikan ekspresi di wajah Chan. Yang jelas, Chan tampak sedih. Sejun tidak tahu untuk apa (dan, _untuk siapa_ ) ia menunjukkan raut wajah seperti itu. “Beneran?”

“Iya, Kak. Nggak apa-apa, kok,” Sejun berusaha tersenyum. Ia tidak mau mengikutsertakan Chan ke dalam masalahnya sendiri lebih jauh; cukup dengan menjadi audiens virtual di _private list_ nya saja. “Titip pesan aja ke Kak Seungsik boleh?”

Chan mengangguk.

“Tolong sampaikan kalau Sejun cuma mau minta maaf,” Sejun meringis, tetapi perlahan pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. “Terserah Kak Seungsik mau terima apa nggak, aku cuma mau bilang maaf. Maaf sudah menyakiti perasaan Kak Seungsik sebulan lalu,”

“Sejun—”

“Kalau perkataan bisa ditarik kembali, aku mau menarik semua perkataanku waktu itu.” Sejun mengusap pipinya cepat-cepat. “Tetapi sepertinya sudah terlambat, ya, Kak Chan?”

“Sejun, sebentar—”

“Sudah, sih, gitu aja, Kak. Terima kasih ya, sudah mau menyampaikan pesan dariku. Selamat malam, Kak Chan, Sejun balik dulu. Mungkin aku besok nggak bakal balik ke sini lagi. Kak Chan hati-hati waktu pulang nanti, ya. Kak Seungsik juga.”

“Sejun!”

Sebelum Chan bisa bereaksi, Sejun sudah melambaikan tangan dan berlari menjauh ke arah rumahnya berada. Chan sempat mengejarnya selama beberapa meter, namun Sejun berlari lebih cepat darinya. Ditambah lagi, Chan tidak bisa meninggalkan toko begitu saja. Ia berhenti, merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia memperhatikan punggung Sejun yang perlahan menghilang di balik kerumunan.

Chan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya.

“Ssik, dengar?”

Di seberang telepon, Seungsik hanya bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir.

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell about them with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chaniiro)


End file.
